A Dog's Life
by bttf4444
Summary: Einstein's POV of 1985A. This story is just to be taken in humour, and not to be concerned canon with my BTTF Universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: ****This is my attempt to write something a little different. Of course, Jennifer wouldn't remember 1985-A, as she was asleep the whole while. However, Einstein, the other time traveller left behind, might remember. So here it goes.**

_October 27, 1985  
2:00 AM PST_

Einstein was feeling so depressed. Even though he was, in a sense, at home - in another sense, he was not at home at all. His home of this strange world was in ruins, and it had that old musty smell to it. He knew something was wrong. He tried to make sense of what Doc was telling Marty, but Doc's speech to Marty went way above his comprehension level. He had caught onto the fact that there was a disruption of some sort in the space-time continuum, but that was about it.

Einstein looked up, and saw that Doc and Marty were about to leave the lab. _Oh, no!_ Einstein thought, in desperation. _They're going to leave me here in this depressing place._ Einstein decided to crawl out of the lab, and have a look around town. He saw the the Burger King that was usually next to the lab was missing - and it was replaced with a tavern. At Einstein headed towards the street, he met up with a pack of stray dogs.

'Who might you be?' a pit bull snarled at him, eyeing Einstein closely. 'Haven't you got a home?'

'My name is Einstein,' replied Einstein. 'I get called Einy, for short. I don't know what happened to my home.'

The pit bull's expression then softened. 'Oh, you poor dear! Did your owner abandon you? Humans have got to be the most corrupt species around. They only exist to harm others, including other humans. Come with me! I'll show you the life of a street dog. By the way, my name is Clifford.'

'Pleased to meet you, Clifford,' replied Einstein, with a smile. He couldn't deny it. His owner _had_ abandoned him! He never thought that his owner would do that to him, but he did. Einstein then looked up, to see the DeLorean accellerate to 88 miles per hour, then disappear. 'He _did_ abandon me!' Einstein cried out, horrified.

Then an Australian sheppard turned to Einstein, and said, 'Don't worry about him, Einy. Believe me, being a pet really is not all that it's cracked up to be. There's a lot more freedom to be enjoyed, as a street dog. You'll see.'

'I suppose you're right,' Einstein said, with a sigh. 'I'm just not used to life in the streets, though. I mean, I thought my owner would never leave me. I guess I was wrong, though.'

'Oh, you'll get used to it,' the Australian shepherd replied, soothingly. 'I'll let you in on a little secret. The owner of Biff's Pleasure Paradise is scared of us. He's got to be the most corrupt of all humans. Of, we can have so much fun tormenting him. I am so happy that I'm a dog, and not a human.'

'You mean Biff Tannen?' Einstein asked, in amazement. The Biff Tannen that he knew wasn't quite as corrupt as the Biff Tannen of this world, be he still sensed that there was something a little, uh, off about the Biff Tannen he know. The major difference was, the Biff Tannen of this world was much richer and a lot more powerful - and, not to mention, corrupt.

'Down with Biff Tannen!' shouted all the dogs. 'Down with Biff Tannen! Down with Biff Tannen!'

'Down with Biff Tannen!' repeated Einstein.

'Yeah, we'll show him who's the boss,' snarled Clifford. 'Right, everyone?'

'Right!' all the dogs, including Einstein, replied.

'Let's go!' urged Clifford. Einstein and all the other dogs followed him. They then headed to Lyon Estates, which was where Marty McFly lived, where he came from. Einstein then stretched, and he curled up by a tree, as he fell asleep.

oooooooooo

About six hours later, Einstein woke up. He looked around, and saw that most of the pack was gone, except for the Australian shepherd, who was sleeping next to him. The Australian shepherd then began to stir, too.

'Good morning, Einy,' said the Australian shepherd, yawning.

'Good morning, uh...' Einstein streched, trying to think of her name. 'I don't think you ever told me your name.'

'My name is Spotty,' replied the Australian shepherd. 'I must say, Einy, you're a very good-looking dog. I think sheepdogs look so adorable.'

'Thank you, Spotty,' replied Einstein, smiling. 'So, where would you like to go?'

'Wherever you'd like to go,' Spotty replied, smiling.

Einstein then decided to return to Doc's lab, to see if it was in any better condition since he left it early that morning. To his disappointment, though, he saw that it was still in very shoddy condition. Einstein began to really miss his owner. His owner had always been a loyal friend to him, surely he would come back and get him. Surely it must have been a mistake of some sort, and his owner didn't mean to leave him. Einstein felt very homesick.

After a few hours, Einstein began to notice something strange. The scent around him began to change to something a little more familiar - as he saw waves rippling around him. The tavern next to the lab changed back into the Burger King. Everything was starting to return to the world that was home to him. Einstein turned his head, and saw that Spotty was gone. He would miss Spotty, but he was happy to be home again.

Then, after a few more hours, his owner had returned to pick him up. Only, this time, he was accompanied with a woman and two young boys. Einstein didn't care, though. He was so happy to see his owner again. He jumped up and down, cheerful.

'Whoa, calm down, boy,' Doc said, laughing. 'I would like you to meet my family. This is my wife, Clara - and these are my boys, Jules and Verne.'

Jules and Verne then started to pet Einstein. Doc then put Einstein in the kennel, and then boarded him onto the train, to spend some time in 1893. Einstein sighed contentedly. Home was wherever his owner chose to live.

**The End**


End file.
